/reg/ TV Tropes
"mdoggy here, this is gonna be awful" --Mdoggy15 The Roblox Empire General (commonly abbreviated as "/reg/") is what happens when you put together a bunch of /v/irgins and get them to play Roblox, a children's game resembling virtual lego bricks. Over the two "Tours" /reg/ has gone on (Summer 2014 and Summer 2015), /reg/ has gained quite the infamous reputation within the Roblox community. The Roblox Empire General contains examples of: •Absentee Actor: Whenever a /reg/ular is left out of what could be considered a major event or turning point in /reg/'s history. •Affably Evil: Arguably a lot of the /reg/ulars could fall under this category, acting abhorrent just to get a quick laugh most of the time. •Allegedly Free Game: Roblox itself has proven itself to fall under this trope, with a lot of features restricted unless a paid membership is obtained. •All of the Other Reindeer: Swadley. •Mike, to a lesser extent. •Ambiguously Gay: Theovert has been known to make gay jokes very frequently especially near whom he considers "close friends", such as RobloLego and Mike. •Anti-Hero: All of the /reg/ulars verge on anti-heroism on occasion. •Asian Speekee Engrish: Mdoggy tends to speak in engrish once in a while. •Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: In a /reg/-made place, "The Grocery Store", a chocolate bar within the map has the ability to grow ROBLOX characters to massive sizes on touch. Also in The Grocery Store is a tool that allows the player to spawn several decoy characters that follow the player around. Chaos ensues once the decoys are rubbed against the grow-chocolate. •Attractive Bent-Gender: Several /reg/ulars have dressed up as female versions of their "signature" outfits on occasion. •Ax-Crazy: Zacaris and Theovert are the two people to most likely fall under this trope. •Bait and Switch: Quite a few /reg/-made places turn out to be bait-and-switch traps. •Bestiality Is Depraved: Mike once depicted Mdoggy as a horse-fucker. •Big Bad: In the first tour, Normies (mostly non-/reg/ players). In the second tour, Swadley. •Big Brother Instinct: The relationship between Theovert and Mike is the most prominent use of this trope. •Before the betrayal, at least. •Bilingual Bonus: One of the hate messages written towards Swadley is in Arabic. Translated, it reads "FUCK OFF NIGGER" •Black Comedy Rape: The infamous Chuck-E-Cheese Gangrape of Toxic34. •Blessed with Suck: Theovert is convinced he has some sort of "animal magnetism" ability towards young children, which is why Mike likes him so much. •Bloody Hilarious: Roblox's default death animation involves the player character's limbs flying off, but some places (like Hotline Roblox) tweak the default cartoonish death animation and make it much more brutal. •Bowdlerize: Quite a few instances. •The /reg/ museum had a flagpole with a confederate flag hanging from it. The original decal was taken down by the Roblox administrators, so a new flag was made using bricks instead. •Cropped pornography shows up frequently in /reg/-made places. •The infamous piccolo .gif appears two times in the /reg/ museum, albeit heavily censored. •Breakout Character: Mike between the first and second /reg/ tours. •Brown Note: A lot of the audio uploaded to Roblox was created for the sole purpose of hurting the ears of whoever listens to it. Combined with a gear item that can play audio, ear-raping chaos can ensue. •Butt Monkey: Theovert, often teased for being an underage. •Buxom Is Better: How Theovert likes his women. •Came Back Strong: CuckQuean was banned multiple times, but nothing could stop his horny crusade as long as he had alternate accounts by his side. •Any /reg/ular who manages to survive a long ban/account deletion, for that matter. •Captivity Harmonica: Inverted with Theovert, who has a harmonica hat that makes noises. •Fwoot. •Car Meets House: Often the result of what happens when the /reg/ulars have access to vehicles in a game. •Catchphrase: •The original /reg/ catchphrase: "For nostalgia and conquest." •"ayyy lmao" •"we did it reddit" •"JUST" (fuck my shit up) •Theovert's "Fwoot", an onomatopoeia of his Harmonica's noises. •"kill name", what Theovert says if he dislikes someone. •Mdoggy's reaction to a new person: "Literally who" •Censored Title: The URL of Mdoggy's "SHIT PIZZA TYCOON" lists the game as "unnamed". •Character Development: •Mike has become quite messed up inbetween the first and second tours. •Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: A lot of /reg/ulars were lost inbetween the first and second tours. •Jimpy, friend of Theovert and Registeell, disappeared without a trace circa 2011. Her whereabouts are still a mystery. •Cloudcuckoolander: Most of the /reg/ulars. •Cluster F-Bomb: Happens a lot. •Comedic Sociopathy •Crapsack World: The Grocery Store. •Crossdresser: •Mike has been dressing as a girl on and off since his first day spent with /reg/. •Mdoggy, during a Pizza Place raid. •Darker and Edgier: The second tour proved to be less silly nostalgic fun and more "let's kill swadley!". •Disproportionate Retribution: A majority of /reg/ulars attempted to ruin Swadley's life all because Swadley was underaged, a furry, a brony, and bisexual. It worked. •Mike, to a lesser extent. •Drugs Are Bad: Theovert's Eternal Moon character, HANSEN THE BUSDRIVER, warns people against the abuse of Electric Kool-Aid. •Eldritch Abomination: Jensen, Theovert's alter-ego. •Establishing Character Moment: •Establishing Series Moment: Whypop creating the "Vidya" group on July 1st, which marked the start of the first /reg/ tour. •Exactly What It Says on the Tin: "Revolving Door Simulator 2015" •Swadley's "Hit the target!" •The Faceless: •CCSaba and his astronaut helmet. •Mdoggy and his ninja mask/lampshade/ears combo. •Mike always wears a BiggerHead hat, though it's assumed that it's his real face. •Likewise for Zacaris, who dons a pumpkin head. •Igor78 wears a Comedy mask. •Fantasy Character Classes: Present in Orangegreenblue's RPG; Warrior, Rogue, Wizard. •Fantastic Racism: Played for laughs. We hope. •Field Trip to the Past: An early adventure was had at a place called "Everything ROBLOX", a ride showcasing the early days of ROBLOX circa 2006-2007. •Forgettable Character: •The Freelance Shame Squad: And how! •Friendship Denial: Theovert towards many of his tagalongs like Mike. •Genre Savvy: Most everyone in /reg/ knows their shit about Roblox. •Getting Crap Past the Radar: Speaking of /reg/ knowing their shit about roblox, /reg/ also knows how to sneak raunchy material past the Roblox moderators. •The Piccolo .gif, as mentioned above. •Mdoggy's "SHIT PIZZA TYCOON" is typed in special characters that don't censor the name automatically. •All of the cropped porn that pops up in /reg/-made places. •One of theovert's places, "MediaWiki:Badtitletext", contains a naughty easter egg in the form of a nude Robloxian (of a NPC who shows up at the start of the game). •A God Am I: Whenever someone gets admin commands. •Gonk: Jensen. •Gosh Dang It to Heck!: Due to Roblox's automatic in-game chat-censoring, a lot of swear words have to be substituted. •Gratuitous Rap: The rap battle between CCSaba and KIDicy. •The Grays: HyozanRegis resembles a classic Gray alien. •/reg/'s love for "ayyy lmao". •Guest Star Party Member: Occasionally, outside friends of /reg/ulars tag along on one or two adventures. •Headless Horseman: Played with with Zacaris, who dons the familiar pumpkin head. •Hermaphrodite: How /reg/ likes some of its women. •Heroic Sacrifice: Many attempts at interstellar travel using rocket ships have ended up this way. •Heterosexual Life-Partners: Theovert and Zacaris, to some extent. •Hoist by His Own Petard: Jensen was impeached by his own employees during one of the Pizza Place raids. •Humanoid Abomination: Jensen. •Impersonating an Officer: Whypop's appearance at some point resembled a cop. •Incredibly Lame Fun: /reg/ is fucking amazing at milking as much fun as it can from otherwise completely stupid places. •A lot of the Place Roulette adventures end up this way, most prominently when CCSaba, Orangegreenblue and Theovert encountered "Deadly Nascar Racing". •Intentional Engrish for Funny: "ITS A BAYOBRADE" •I See Dead People: Mdoggy and Cirek. •It's Popular, Now it Sucks: How Roblox is seen by the majority of /reg/ these days. •It's the Journey That Counts •Jerkass: Pretty much everyone in the group. •Jerk With A Heart of Gold: See above. •Karma Houdini: Anyone who manages to get away with something that normally SHOULD result in a warning or ban. •Kids Are Cruel: How "Normies" are usually portrayed. •Lack of Empathy: Inverted with Theovert's understanding of Swadley. •Loud of War: Mike's weapon of choice. •The Boombox gear itself allows the user to play any sound in the Roblox library. •Memetic Mutation: "fwoot" •Mind Screw: Whenever the Place Roulette flings a group member to a barely-edited place. •Never Bareheaded: •MDoggy never takes off his signature hat combo. •Only when he's posing as Jensen is Theovert seen without his trademark Harmonica. •Few have seen Zac without his pumpkin head. •Nightmare Fetishist: Theovert, whose first /reg/ waifu was a sentient, man-eating bed. •Nipple and Dimed: A couple /reg/ waifus manage to get away with nipple-less tiddies. •Noodle Incident: Any undocumented adventure could be considered a Noodle Incident. •Only Sane Man: •Other Me Annoys Me: A few /reg/ulars treat younger versions of themselves as completely different people, in order to feel more secure about the cringeworthy things they did in the past. •Pet The Dog: •Ping-Pong Naïveté: Mike. •Put on a Bus: Plenty of players only rode with /reg/ once or twice, but still have the option to come back. •Blackline and CuckQuean were considered lost, but came back within a week of the second tour. •First-tour exclusives such as FiR3WaFFle, 409lego, BlackFather, TheCoatMan and 1337MasterEpic disappeared without a trace between the tours. •Reference Overdosed: Nice meme! •Replacement Scrappy: Between reboots, Mike went on vacation and Theovert had to find a replacement right-hand-man. He hired a normie named Khuong10, who proved to be even worse than Mike was at the time. •Reset Button: Also known as "suicide". •Running Gag: Too many to count. "ayyy lmao" •Serenade Your Lover: One of CuckQuean's many tactics.